Sonne
by Kisassi
Summary: "Забавно, но, когда анализируешь свое прошлое, застряв в колонии, затерянной в арктической пустыне, начинаешь задумываться над вещами, на которые просто не обращала внимания"


Адский холод и ночь, которая длится полгода. И не спрячешься, даже если выкрутить отопление на максимум. Чего, естественно, никто не сделает – энергия слишком ценна.

Говорят, что такие места обнажают человеческую сущность. Что, когда ты живешь в столь тяжелых условиях, то можешь и сам быть до конца собой, и видеть других такими, какими они являются на самом деле. Если так, то души всех в колонии были до самых краев наполнены отчаяньем.

По крайней мере, у Кейт возникало именно такое ощущение, когда она смотрела на затравленных людей вокруг. Им было совершенно неинтересно, кто и где родился и провел свою жизнь, чья семья была богаче до того, как пришел вирус, и даже все равно, абнормалы вокруг них или типичные Homo Sapiens. По наблюдениям Кейт, подобное равнодушие могло наступить только, если каждый живущий бросал все на то, чтоб утром открыть глаза и подняться с кровати. В природе людей (и существ, близких к ним по манере мышления) было сравнивать и сопоставлять себя с другими. Различия отодвигались на задний план или перед лицом общего врага, или от полной безнадежности.

— Они не верят, что выживут, – сказала Кейт Уиллу, когда он ненадолго приехал в колонию.

Циммерман был главой поискового отряда, который всё ещё искал выживших на захваченных заражениям территориях и привозил их в колонии, вроде этой. На этот раз новеньких было трое: мальчишка-подросток и две женщины средних лет, его мать и тетка.

— Они просто в шоке, – ответил Уилл.

И, глядя на свежий шрам, пересекающий его лицо, Кейт подумала, что, несмотря ни на что, он все еще остается тем самым чуть наивным мозгоправом, с которым она встретилась много лет назад. Только тогда рядом с ним была стопятидесятилетняя женщина, чью дочь похитили, а теперь же Уилл был один. Но понимал ли он это?

— Есть вести от Магнус? – спросила Кейт.

— Нет, – ответил Уилл. – Но это тоже не плохо. Это же... ну... Магнус.

Он не хотел верить, что его бывшая начальница, которую он до сих пор полагал всесильной, не смогла справиться с вирусом, принесшим на Землю зомби-Апокалипсис, вроде тех, которыми пугали (и над которыми потешались) кино-производители всего мира. Только вот к тому, что фильмы станут реальностью, никто не был готов.

— Ее здесь не хватает, – сказала Кейт. – В колонии, я имею в виду.

— Да, – Уилл улыбнулся, но это смотрелось искусственно, – но я думаю, мы и без нее можем справиться.

И он так и не научился врать. Ни тогда, когда Кейт сидела привязанной к стулу, ни сейчас, когда они стоят у закрытых металлических дверей, за которыми бушует типичная вьюга арктической ночи.

"Можем ли?". Кейт не сказала это вслух, но, по всей видимости, подумала достаточно громко, отчего Уилл помрачнел. Он прокашлялся и спросил, меняя тему:

— Здесь еще можно получить горячий бульон?

— Это еще вопрос, – вздохнула Кейт, – сейчас некоторые проблемы с продовольствием. Животных не хотят резать, по крайней мере, до того, как станет совсем невмоготу, так что с бульоном – сам понимаешь.

Уилл кивнул.

— Ну, хоть что-то съедобное есть?

— Именно «что-то».

Пока они шли до кухни, оставшейся здесь еще со времен, когда колония была простой станцией полярников, Кейт размышляла о Магнус. Будь она здесь – все было бы по-другому. Они бы не сидели, сложа руки: все основные работы по строительству колонии велись, пока доктор Хелен Магнус своим присутствием и уверенностью (пусть тысячу раз наигранной) направляла людей. Но потом она поехала в рейд, отделилась от группы и... исчезла. Ее пытались найти, но решили, что не стоит подвергать опасности поисковые отряды. С тех пор жизнь будто бы затухала. Словно ночь проникла и сюда.

Уилл получил свою порцию супа... ну, условного супа, сделанного по технологии "это должен был быть суп, но получилась каша с хрустящей корочкой, и не спрашивайте, почему", и ел его, прислонившись к стене и рассуждая о происходящем в колонии.

— Я думаю, – сказал он, – что можно устроить какое-то соревнование. Или что-то вроде этого.

— Кто быстрее сбежит от зомби? – поинтересовалась Кейт. – Тогда они могут пойти в следующий рейд.

— Я серьезно, – обиделся Уилл.

— Я тоже.

Кейт одернула подбитую мехом куртку, которую носила почти не снимая: она никак не могла привыкнуть к здешним температурам, в то время, как большинство живущих в колонии столько же, сколько она, в помещениях уже давно обходилось теплыми свитерами.

— Нет, Уилл, ну подумай, что за соревнование можно тут устроить?

— Да что угодно! Шахматы! Боулинг! Да хоть коллективный морской бой! Людям нужно отвлечься, Кейт.

— Ну, – задумчиво ответила она, – ты можешь попробовать, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ничего тебе не удастся.

— И чего ты так считаешь? – спросил он с типичной интонацией "Я же психолог"; удивительно, как ему до сих пор удавалось ее сохранять.

— Потому что мы вымотаны. И от того, что ты станешь напоминать людям, как они жили раньше, лучше не станет. Нужно придумать что-то совсем новое или достаточно сумасшедшее, чтоб заставить всех забыть о происходящем. И это не коллективный морской бой.

— Ты уверена? По-моему, морской бой это и есть сумасшествие.

Кейт фыркнула.

— И откуда у тебя силы на то, чтоб пытаться шутить? – спросила она.

— Я или буду шутить, – ответил он, – или начну писать депрессивные стихи. По-твоему, что лучше?

Уилл положил ложку в опустевшую миску и оглянулся вокруг, разбираясь, куда можно деть посуду.

— Давай мне, я верну дежурному по кухне... И я бы послушала твои стихи.

— Они бездарны.

— Тем более! – Кейт оживилась. – Нужно устроить вечер поэзии. Ты почитаешь свои стихи, все будут выскакивать из комнаты или забиваться в углы, чтоб посмеяться, и заодно развлекутся и тебя порадуют.

Уилл набрал воздуха, чтоб что-то ответить, но их отвлекли. Это были двое мужчин из числа тех, кого привезли недавно и они едва успели прийти в себя от творящегося за стенами колонии ужаса. Кейт слышала на днях их беседу с Виком, главой другого поискового отряда: они тоже хотели принять участие в рейдах, чтоб обнаружить своих потерянных близких. Им уже отказали один раз; интересно, посчитает ли Уилл их эмоции помехой или нет?

Обычные мужчины, еще не старые, тридцать пять, может, сорок лет. Оба не походили на людей, страдавших особой физической активностью до прихода вируса. Сидячая офисная работа, максимум, изредка играли в баскетбол с детьми.

— Доброе утро, – пожелал один из них и замолчал.

— Ночь, – поправил Уилл, – по крайней мере, когда я был снаружи, солнце еще не взошло.

— Мы хотели, – заговорил второй, – спросить, нет ли в вашем поисковом отряде свободных мест?

— Это сложный вопрос, – ответил Уилл и неосознанно почесал шрам на лице.

От Кейт не укрылось, как оба безутешных семьянина пристально посмотрели на это, будто примеряя в уме такое же "украшение" на себя.

— Думаю, – продолжил Уилл, – мы можем это обсудить в другом месте... и когда я отдохну. Кейт, моя комната всё ещё...?

— Ее заняли, но в другой есть свободное место. Пошли, я проведу тебя.

Она передала миску, которую все еще держала в руках, крутящейся поблизости абнормалке, дежурившей по кухне (вполне гуманоидная, но со светящимися фалангами пальцев), и они с Уиллом быстро вышли через металлическую дверь в коридор, ведущий к новой части колонии. Здесь было заметно холоднее, чем в столовой. Кейт поежилась, застегивая куртку.

— Мою комнату действительно заняли? – спросил Уилл.

— Нет. Просто я решила, что ты будешь не против, если я тебя уведу.

— Еще как!

Он оглянулся, будто опасаясь, что просители последовали за ними.

— Потеряли семьи, – сказал Уилл другим, сухим и неэмоциональным тоном, которым обычно выдавал свои аналитические выжимки, – причем, не видели их тел, и не видели их зараженными. Что оставляет надежду. Никакой физической подготовки. Один, скорее всего, учитель средней школы, а другой – банковский служащий. У второго проблемы со зрением, у первого старая травма ноги.

— Можно считать, – ответила Кейт, – что собеседование они не прошли.

— Мне не хватает людей, – сказал Уилл.

Он не продолжил, но и так было понятно, что он имеет в виду: никто не был готов к тому, что произошло; военные и просто те, кто умел держать оружие, оказались под ударом первыми. Когда же начальная волна паники улеглась, все обнаружили, что прикрывающие отступление гражданского населения на самом деле пожертвовали собой напрасно. Куда бежать, если вирус захватил планету целиком?

Потому Кейт и молчала, понимая, о чем говорит Уилл.

— А тебя не смущает, – спросила она, когда они вышли из коридора в новую часть колонии через еще одну дверь, – что первыми они будут искать своих жен и детей, а не каких-то чужих для них типов?

Здесь повсюду сновали люди и абнормалы, но не было обычного для такого сборища разумных существ шума, словно все опасались лишний раз подать голос. На Кейт и Уилла оглядывались, кое-кто здоровался, но не пытался заговорить. Это был еще один тревожный сигнал: когда отряд вернулся в прошлый раз, многие стремились узнать, не встретили ли они их друзей, родных или близких. Похоже, надежда на это тоже угасала.

— Кто я, – произнес Уилл, – чтоб осуждать того, кто ищет конкретного человека?

— Ты ищешь её? – спросила Кейт.

— Это очевидно, разве нет? Я ищу ее всегда.

Они не уточняли, о ком именно речь – оба знали и так.

— Звучит так, будто ты влюблен в Магнус, – сказала Кейт.

Уилл фыркнул.

— Понимаешь, – начал объяснять он, – все мы немного в нее влюблены. Это нормально... как быть влюбленным в харизматичного лидера.

— Никогда не понимала подобных глупостей, – ответила Кейт, – я одиночка, забыл?

— Ладно, одиночка, – Уилл остановился у одной двери в жилой отсек, который делил с еще тремя людьми, – увидимся вечером. В бывшем наблюдательном центре.

— А что там будет? – спросила Кейт.

— Вечер поэзии, раз ты предложила.

Он подмигнул и ушел к себе. "Удивительно, – снова подумала Кейт, – как ему удается сохранять присутствие духа?". В отличие от остальных людей здесь, да даже других ребят из его поискового отряда, Уилл не выглядел подавленным, в его глазах был блеск. Создавалось ощущение, что ему есть ради чего держать себя на плаву, кроме унылых утверждений о долге перед остальными и отчаянными воплями инстинкта самосохранения.

Кейт решила, что это "что-то" не предмет и не событие, а человек. И они все знают, какой именно человек. Уилл верил в Магнус и в то, что она вернется. Верил, что сможет найти выход. Верил в неё, словно в божество. И это поддерживало его каждый день. Жаль, что она не могла так же. У Кейт было другое отношение к бывшей начальнице: она уважала ее, ценила и немного опасалась, но для нее Магнус не была высшим существом. Просто человеком. Мудрой и сильной женщиной, не больше, но и не меньше.

Впрочем, где-то через месяц стало понятно, что анализ Фриландер от анализа Циммермана отличается в худшую сторону, и она не совсем верно истолковала его отношение. Но это было потом. Уже после того вечера поэзии, когда Кейт, к собственному удовольствию и радости еще пары человек, критиковала Уилла за банальные рифмы, а Джош, бывший профессор английской литературы, "проехался" по нарушению размера. Можно было бы сказать, что это отвлекло людей, но на следующее утро не осталось ни следа веселья. Тени были так же глубоки, еда так же отвратительна, работа тяжела, а холод пробирал до костей.

Поисковый отряд Уилла ушел, взяв с собой того семьянина, у которого были проблемы со зрением, а люди Вика еще не вернулись. Наступившее затишье прервала поломка энергоснабжения, которое делали наспех и не учли ночных температур. Это заставило всех чуть прийти в себя от того сна наяву, в который они практически впали. Несмотря на уныние, люди еще не были в том состоянии, чтоб безропотно замерзнуть насмерть.

Поломку устранили, и все почти вернулось на круги своя, хотя встряска и пошла на пользу. А у Кейт было время размышлять над тем, что же она чувствует. Наверное, никогда еще в жизни у неё не было столько возможностей заняться самоанализом, как теперь. Задуматься захотелось после слов одной девушки, Эрин, почти ребенка, одной из тех, кто попал в колонию в первых рядах.

Слова были совсем простыми.

— Не знаю, что бы мы без вас делали, – сказала она Кейт.

Их смены на кухне совпали, и они обе убирали оставшуюся после обеда посуду.

— Будто от меня тут есть особая польза, – не задумываясь, ответила ей Кейт.

— Есть! Вы не помните, как я здесь оказалась?

— М-м-м...

Кейт попыталась вспомнить, но, когда эпидемия только началась, было столько событий и людей, что детали стерлись из памяти, превратившись в сплошную массу беготни, криков и адреналина.

— Мы были студентами, – терпеливо принялась рассказывать Эрин, – и пошли в поход, когда всё... всё происходило. Команда, в который были вы и мистер Циммерман, пересеклась с нами.

Кейт вспомнила. Действительно, тогда они уже направлялись сюда, в колонию, стоило огромных трудов объяснить загулявшим студентам-туристам, которые несколько недель не выбирались в населенные пункты, что наступил зомби-Апокалипсис.

— Мистер Циммерман, – продолжила Эрин, – пытался убедить нас, что он не шутит, а вы сказали...

— ...Собрались все и сели в грузовик, – закончила за нее Кейт с улыбкой, – и выстрелила в воздух.

Эрин рассмеялась.

— Боже, – сказала она, – мы тогда решили, что вы собираетесь продать нас в рабство или пустить на органы. Хотя потом мы всё поняли, конечно.

— Это очень мило, что ты это вспомнила, – ответила Кейт, – но сейчас я ведь сижу здесь. И ничего не делаю.

Она подумала, что в то время, которое прошло безвозвратно, она бы добавила к фразе ругательство и чем-нибудь ударила об пол или мойку. Хотя бы кастрюлей из-под каши. Но сейчас у нее не хватало на это внутреннего огня. Будто Кейт за какие-то жалкие полгода превратилась в старуху.

— Вы делаете очень многое, – уверенно сказала Эрин, – вы не сдаетесь.

"Если бы ты знала", – подумала Кейт, но ничего не ответила. А потом продолжила мысль по накатанной колее: "Если бы здесь была Магнус – все было бы иначе".

У Кейт, несмотря на постоянное участие в бытовой работе колонии, было время думать и копаться в себе и своем прошлом. В том, какой она была, и какие отношения ее связывали с людьми. Все чаще и чаще она вспоминала Магнус. То, как та улыбалась, таинственно, размышляя о чем-то своем или каким, почти озорным, становилось её выражение лица, когда ей удавалось встретить новый вид абнормалов или тех существ, которые считались вымершими много лет назад. Вспоминала уверенность этой невероятной женщины, переходящее в упрямство и переплетающееся с всепоглощающей страстью к тому, что она делала. Неудивительно, что люди редко видели настоящий возраст Магнус. И дело было не только в том, насколько хорошо та выглядела, а в извечном юношеском запале, сопровождавшем любое ее действие.

Кейт все больше понимала, что именно это упрямство, которое она видела в Хелен, держало ее в Убежище, чьи цели коренным образом отличались от обычной для Фриландер поимки и продажи потенциально ценных монстров.

В ушах стояла собственная фраза, сказанная Уиллу: "Звучит так, как будто ты влюблен в Магнус". Забавно, но, когда анализируешь свое прошлое, застряв в колонии, затерянной в арктической пустыне, начинаешь задумываться над вещами, на которые просто не обращала внимания. Или боялась обратить внимание.

Интерес Хелен к Кейт не был интересом внимательной начальницы, по крайней мере, не в привычном смысле. Но и на обычный, дружеский он не походил. Разговоры по душам, прогулки и те моменты, когда Магнус смотрела очень пристально, до тех пор, пока Кейт не отводила взгляд. Всегда первой. Забавно, но Хелен, похоже, не испытывала неудобства от того, что смотрела кому-то в лицо, словно говоря: "Я жду честности, и сама отвечу на вопросы, которые ты осмелишься мне задать". Может быть, потому ей и удавалось так хорошо блефовать, потому что Магнус всегда могла ответить прямо, но давала понять, что за это придется платить.

Кейт так и не решилась спросить, что означали эти взгляды и прикосновения. Наверное, потому что она боялась ответа, и ей было спокойнее считать, что это теплота начальницы к подчиненной. Это было... безопасно, оставаться на установленной самой собой дистанции, точно зная, что Магнус не будет настаивать на чем-то большем.

И сейчас чувства или зачатки чувств, что было более верно, становились для Кейт совершенно очевидными. Только рядом не было Хелен, чтоб поделиться своими открытиями.

"Что ж, молодец, Фриландер. Четверка за старания, кол за своевременность". Магнус исчезла и неизвестно, вернется ли когда-либо. А ее мягкая улыбка и пронзительный взгляд останутся только памятью и сожалением.

А потом из рейда вернулся Уилл. Они никого не нашли, но никого и не потеряли. И Циммерман привез Кейт букет цветов.

— Что это? – спросила она, глядя то на уже завядшие ромашки и желтые мелкие колоски, то на сияющего Уилла.

— Цветы. Ну... должны были быть.

— Хорошо, и что это означает? – снова спросила Кейт.

— Что я захотел подарить тебе цветы.

— И... что?

Они стояли посреди коридора, слегка перегораживая дорогу, и их уже дважды просили отойти, протаскивая мимо ящики с оборудованием.

— Кейт, – начал Уилл чуть другим голосом, чем говорил обычно, – я уже достаточно давно хочу признаться тебе в том, что ты для меня не просто друг, и нравишься ты мне не просто как коллега. Я... кхм...

Кейт поняла, что смотрит на него с недоумением, сжимая букет в руках.

— В общем. Я люблю тебя, – закончил Уилл тихо.

— А... эм-м-м... – Кейт ощутила, что совершенно не знает, что сказать и может ляпнуть глупость. – Долго репетировал речь?

— Все время в рейде, – ответил Уилл. – Ты пойми, я не жду, что ты тоже сейчас в чем-то мне признаешься. Просто... ну, решил сообщить.

— Ага. Спасибо за сообщение, – ответила Кейт. Её язык словно бы одеревенел.

Она поняла, что колоски из букета отчаянно колются, а она все так же стоит с Уиллом посреди коридора.

— Ты как? – спросил Циммерман.

— Спроси что-нибудь попроще, – попросила Кейт, а потом быстро добавила: – Я буду в столовой.

Она повернулась и пошла прочь от Уилла, ощущая, что он смотрит на нее, не отводя глаз.

Кейт признавались в любви. В той или иной форме, и далеко не один раз. Но Циммерман умудрился побить все рекорды. Не то, чтоб его речь выделялась стилистикой или формой, но из-за того, в какой ситуации они все сейчас находились, это признание выбило почву из-под ног Кейт, заставляя ее сомневаться в реальности мира вокруг.

Из задумчивости ее вывел Джош, тот самый бывший преподаватель, с которым они сдружились в последнее время. Совместное ползанье в снегу в попытках найти слабые места в обшивке трубы очень сближает.

— Что случилось? – спросила Кейт.

Джош тряс ее за плечо и выглядел крайне обеспокоенным.

— Слава Богу, – сказал он, – ты сидишь тут уже полчаса, смотришь в пространство и ни на что не реагируешь.

— Это из-за мистера Циммермана! – встряла Эрин, которая тоже была здесь. – Я видела, он вот этот букет ей подарил.

— Букет? – скептически переспросил Джош. – Больше напоминает метелку или будущее топливо для растопки.

— Вы совершенно неромантичны! Это же так красиво.

— Ты ещё скажи, – не выдержала Кейт, – что нам с ним нужно пожениться.

— С букетом? – уточнил Джош. – Это любопытная идея, по-моему, никто в истории человечества такого не делал. Межвидовый брак человека и охапки цветов.

Эрин так и застыла, хлопая глазами. Кейт прекрасно ее понимала: она сама не знала, смеяться ей над шуткой Джоша или ударить бывшего профессора.

— Вы оба хороши, – сказала она наконец. – Я могу ведь и подумать, что вы... Джош, как твоя фамилия?

— Карпентер, – ответил он.

— ...Что вы, профессор Карпентер, ревнуете.

Эрин прыснула, а Джош только вздохнул.

— По моему глубокому убеждению, – сказал он, – немного радости и разнообразия нам не помешает.

Кейт не сразу поняла, что же он имел в виду. Ей было непривычно то, что кто-то может интересоваться ее личной жизнью просто из любопытства, а не для того, чтоб досадить в будущем. Она снова об этом задумалась на следующий день.

Они вместе с Уиллом сидели за уголком стола.

— Да чего они все на нас оглядываются? – возмущенно спросила Кейт.

Она никому не адресовала вопроса, но Уилл ответил:

— Им интересно.

— Будто больше не на что смотреть!

Кейт послала проходящим мимо людям-ящерам испепеляющий взгляд. На них это не произвело никакого впечатления, но стало спокойнее.

— Попробуй понять, – терпеливо начал объяснять Уилл, – все до сих пор в шоке. Пройдет еще, как минимум, полгода, пока начнут формироваться новые отношения. Сейчас все цепляются за те, что были.

— А ты решил не ждать, да? – спросила Кейт.

Уилл смутился.

— Я не подгоняю тебя, но...

Кейт не дала ему закончить фразу:

— Да-да, хочет услышать ответ. У меня его нет. По крайней мере, пока что нет.

— Хорошо, – он напряженно улыбнулся, – у меня есть повод не умирать, пока я не узнаю, что же ты мне ответишь.

Кейт кивнула. Она так и не решилась сказать, что ничего к нему не чувствует. Даже не то, что совсем ничего, но ничего такого, на основе чего можно было бы строить отношения. Любая мысль о чем-то таком казалась в корне неправильной. Это могло присниться в одном из тех снов, когда просыпаешься и с удивлением думаешь, что же съела на ночь... Кейт не знала, как объяснить свои ощущения так, чтоб не обидеть Уилла. Она сама понимала, что нет ничего плохого в том, что именно она чувствует или не чувствует к нему, но не была уверена, что для того это не станет ударом.

Особенно, если вспомнить, что их жизнь – зомби-Апокалипсис, а Уилл постоянно рискует. И пусть в его словах о смерти была доля шутки, но Кейт подозревала, что задор и блеск в его глазах в большей мере результат влюбленности. Она уже видела такое. И, если сказать правду, то дело не обойдется депрессией и отстраненными репликами: Уилл просто перестанет беречь себя и однажды, вернувшись из рейда, его отряд скажет, что командир героически пал в бою. Или был заражен. Это было бы почти то же самое, что убить его своими руками.

Кейт надеялась, что Уилл поймет все сам. Ведь о его способностях к анализу ходили легенды, но не походило на то, чтобы это действовало в данной ситуации.

Потому она кивала, улыбалась и подставляла ему щеку для поцелуя. Она и ждала того, что он уедет из колонии, и каждый раз боялась, когда Уилл уходил в рейд. Кейт не желала ему смерти, но понимала, что не сможет тянуть вечно. Иногда ей начинало казаться, что пока все остальные живут в фильме-катастрофе – у нее ситком или юношеская комедия. Только она сомневалась, что в результате все будут смеяться.

— В чем проблема? – спросила Эрин, когда Кейт, не зная, куда себя деть, пожаловалась ей.

Они работали в гидропонном саду, но бывшая студентка была рада отвлечься.

— Как сказать парню, что я его не люблю, чтоб не говорить этого? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Кейт.

— Напиши молча, – на автомате предложила Эрин.

Кейт закрыла глаза и досчитала до пяти.

— Я серьезно.

Эрин нахмурилась.

— Ну... когда у меня в колледже были ухажеры, которые мне не нравились, я пользовалась методикой "10 способ отвадить парня".

— И что это за методика?

Кейт примерно догадывалась, что это могут быть за способы, но, когда слышишь их озвученными другим человеком, а не в собственной голове, становиться проще.

— Игнорировать его, – начала перечислять Эрин, – ссылаться на головные боли, месячные и так далее. Явись перед ним в домашней одежде и с грязевой маской на лице!

— Бесполезно.

То, в каком состоянии видел ее Уилл за время их совместной работы, не сравнятся ни с какими грязевыми масками и домашней одеждой. Да и он сам не был из разряда нервных парней после всего, что они повидали. А уж после рейдов в зараженные территории – тем более.

— Подстраивай ему всякие несчастные случаи. Перевернутую еду там...

— За это я сама убью, – улыбнулась Кейт. – У нас маловато еды для того, чтоб ею разбрасываться.

— Тратить его деньги... Хотя это тоже не подойдет.

Эрин трагично вздохнула.

— Мои методы не подействуют... разве что...

— Что? – заинтересовалась Кейт.

— Скажи, что ты против секса до свадьбы!

В этот момент Кейт пожалела, что когда-то спасла эту студентку. Стоило оставить ее зомби, может быть, те бы подавились. Не то, чтоб это была серьезная мысль, но ударить чем-то тяжелым захотелось.

— Хотя... – продолжила Эрин. – Мистер Циммерман предложит тебе пожениться... Ты будешь миссис Циммерман.

— Да иди ты, – огрызнулась Кейт. – Мне не стоило говорить с тобой.

Эрин ухмыльнулась. От вида ее озорного выражения лица, Кейт вдруг самой стало радостно. И Джош, и Уилл были правы: у людей здесь было достаточно мало поводов для того, чтоб веселиться или шутить. Может быть, ее странная личная жизнь и не самый приятный повод, с собственной точки зрения, но если она радует других... что ж, не все так плохо.

— Давай еще раз, – сказала Эрин, – ты ничего не чувствуешь к мистеру Циммерману?

— Да, – устало ответила Кейт. – Нет. В смысле, он мой друг и я не хочу его обижать...

— Звучит так, – сказала Эрин, – будто ты ищешь оправдания. Знаешь, среди друзей тоже бывают классные парни.

— Вот только не надо глубокомысленных фраз в духе молодежных сериалов!

— Молчу, – буркнула Эрин. – Но все равно...

— Ну и молчи!

Из-за другого ряда стоек послышался недовольный голос:

— Да поженитесь уже.

— Ага, – поддержали его из другого конца сада, – согласна.

— Дело говорят!

— Когда свадьба?

Кейт поморщилась и постаралась выгнать из головы навязчивые видения кровавой бойни в гидропонном саду. Она и не заметила, как в разговоре с Эрин перешла от почти шепота на достаточно громкий тон, что все присутствующие успели ее услышать. Сохранять личную жизнь в тайне, когда живешь в таком ограниченном пространстве, просто невозможно.

— Я вас ненавижу, – сказала Кейт громко.

— Да ладно тебе, девонька, – старик, который первым подал голос, выглянул из соседнего ряда через чахлую листву помидоров, – нас ненавидь, но над парнем не издевайся.

Когда отряд Уилла в очередной раз вернулся в колонию, Кейт уже ждала их.

— В общем, так, – сказала она, стоило Циммерману стащить капюшон, – я не собираюсь тебе врать, ты мой друг…

Эрин за ее спиной прокашлялась.

— И мне не плевать на тебя, – продолжила Кейт, – а под давлением внешних обстоятельств…

Ее перебили:

— Боже мой, Уилл, это капитуляция!

Кейт настолько была увлечена попытками сказать заготовленную фразу Уиллу так, как собиралась, что не обратила внимания на его отряд. И то, что среди тройки приведенных ими людей был кое-кто знакомый… с невыносимым британским акцентом и насмешливостью, от которой не смог избавить даже зомби-Апокалипсис.

— Магнус!

Кейт сама не поняла, в какой момент повисла на шее у бывшей начальницы, словно последняя школьница. Ей даже стало стыдно за такое поведение. На секунду.

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, – сказала Магнус, – но давай отложим объятия на потом, насколько я понимаю, ты хотела что-то сказать.

— Я и так понял, – ответил Уилл.

Его голос заставил Кейт почти отскочить от Магнус. Она снова обругала себя за неуместную эмоциональность. «Совсем раскисла, Фриландер, без сражений, – раздраженно подумала она, – того гляди, еще и начнешь рюши вывязывать».

— Понял? – спросила она у Уилла.

Мысль о том, что он знает о ее чувствах к Магнус, была одновременно и пугающей, и успокаивающей. Тогда бы не пришлось объяснять ему всё и опасаться необдуманной реакции... а с другой стороны было стыдно, что не Кейт об этом говорит.

Вокруг неспешно собирались люди, похоже, разнеслась весть о возвращении доктора Магнус, и это тоже беспокоило.

— Поправишь меня, если я где-то ошибся, – Уилл расстегнул куртку и стряхнул с нее снег, – хорошо?

Кейт кивнула.

— В обычных обстоятельствах ты бы никогда не переступила границу нашей дружбы, но так как условия сейчас не самые подходящие, ты согласна попробовать и посмотреть, что получится.

Вообще-то, он был прав. По крайней мере, именно так думала сказать Кейт до того, как увидела Магнус. Но это меняло все. Или не меняло... нужно было время, чтоб разобраться, только его как раз и не было. Кейт сама загнала себя в угол, но она просто не верила, что Магнус вернется, и не допускала этого. А теперь нужно было что-то отвечать. Прямо сейчас.

— Я... кхм... ну, да, – сказала она. – Типа того.

Кейт повернулась к Эрин и добавила резко:

— Попробуй только что-то сказать и получишь в нос.

— Что ж, – сказала Магнус весело. – Смотрю, вы без меня тут не скучали.

"Нет, – подумала Кейт, – без тебя мы тут не веселились, а просто превращались в настоящих живых мертвецов".

Колония будто ожила, стоило Магнус вернуться. Вряд ли сама Хелен это замечала, слишком увлеченная экспериментами и техникой, что вместе с ней привез отряд Уилла. Она почти все время проводила в помещении, отведенном под лабораторию – крошечной комнатке, первоначального назначения которой никто не помнил. Здесь было холоднее на несколько градусов, чем в остальной колонии, но Кейт впервые ничего не имела против низкой температуры. Ведь именно тут была Магнус.

— Можешь не сидеть со мной, – сказала Хелен, не отрываясь от микроскопа, – я не собираюсь падать на пол без чувств.

— Дело не в этом, – ответила Кейт, – я... просто рада, что ты вернулась. Без тебя здесь было темно и пусто.

Она сидела на столе, чуть сдвинув пробирки, и болтала ногами. Магнус распрямилась и недовольно глянула на нее.

— Сядь на стул, – сказала она, – не хотелось бы, чтобы ты что-то зацепила.

— Да я аккуратно... и это же твой...

— Кейт! – резко сказала Магнус, а потом добавила мягче: – Пожалуйста.

— Ну... как скажешь. Ты босс.

Кейт спрыгнула на пол. Для того, чтоб дойти до крутящегося табурета нужно было пройти мимо Магнус. В тесном пространстве между двух столов с аппаратурой и пробирками.

"Вот же проклятье", – подумала Кейт.

Когда она раз за разом прокручивала воспоминания о Хелен – все казалось таким простым: протяни руку, позволь быть чуть ближе, и всё бы получилось... но, стоило Магнус на самом деле оказаться рядом, как Кейт поняла, что не может переступить внутренние барьеры. И если при встрече она действовала не думая, то теперь всё стало сложнее. И ей было некому сказать об этом: никто бы не понял, а узнай Уилл – а он бы без сомнения узнал – всё бы превратилось в катастрофу.

— Объясни мне кое-что, – медленно сказала Магнус.

Все время, пока Кейт мучительно размышляла, что ей делать, она пристально на нее смотрела, наблюдая и оценивая. Может, она и не была Уиллом, но аналитических способностей бывшей главе сети Убежищ хватало.

— Да? – спросила Кейт невинно. – Всё что захочешь!

— При встрече ты не побоялась обнять меня, – произнесла Магнус, снимая медицинские перчатки и бросая их на стол, – но с тех пор ты избегаешь прикосновений. Даже бытовых. Но при этом постоянно находишься рядом. Ты подозреваешь, что я заражена?

Она подошла ближе, для этого ей понадобился всего один шаг. Кейт нужно было приложить некоторые усилия, чтоб не отшатнуться.

— Совсем нет, Магнус, тебе показалось.

— Разве?

Она придвинулась ближе, и Кейт все-таки подалась назад, врезаясь в стол, отчего пробирки жалобно звякнули.

— Тогда что с тобой? – спросила Магнус.

Она подняла руку и провела тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Кейт. Та сглотнула.

— Вирус быстро развивается, – продолжила Хелен, – я бы изменилась до того, как Уилл привез меня назад. Он не передается через прикосновения. И тебе это прекрасно известно.

Кейт попробовала оттолкнуть Магнус, но та перехватила ее руки и сжала запястья.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой драться, – сказала она, – тем более, здесь, где мы можем разбить оборудование. Но я бы хотела услышать, что ты скажешь. Итак, в чем дело?

В памяти всплыл тот далекий день, когда они встретились лицом к лицу. Магнус, стреляющая так, что пуля проходит в каком-то волоске от ноги Кейт, хотя та и была уверена, что она не посмеет.

Легко забыть, насколько эта женщина может быть жесткой, если ей действительно нужно получить ответы.

— Кейт, – сказала Магнус.

И это не угроза, а предостережение и даже скорее страх за нее.

— Со мной все в порядке, – ответила Кейт, – и с тобой тоже. И я... Магнус, отпусти меня!

Она не думала, что Хелен сделает это, но та хмыкнула и отпустила ее запястья, а потом отступила на шаг и сложила руки на груди.

— Понимаешь, это сложно, – сказала Кейт.

— Правда? – насмешливо спросила Магнус. – Ты не поверишь, но, несмотря на то, что у меня закончилась темная краска, уровень моего IQ не упал до критической точки.

Кейт непонимающе уставилась на нее, хлопая глазами. Не сразу удалось понять, что Магнус говорит о своих волосах и о том, что у нее уже заметно отросли светлые корни.

— Я много думала, – снова начала объяснять Кейт, – вспоминала то, как ты со мной общалась... и...

Во взгляде Магнус только холодное спокойствие, такое, какое у нее всегда бывало, когда она была вынуждена выслушивать невнятные доклады неудачливых оперативных групп. Кейт подумала, что могла слишком многое придумать и неправильно оценить. Это было бы не в первый раз.

— Извини, – сказала Кейт, наконец, – это глупости. Просто слишком много воспоминаний. И я... неправильно их поняла. И поняла то, как ты ко мне относишься.

— Возможно, о моем к тебе отношении следует судить мне, а не тебе? Говори.

"Ты сильная, – сказала самой себе Кейт, – и не испугалась орд зомби", но говорить о своих чувствах к другому человеку, который, вполне возможно, посчитает это только смешной симпатией, было жутко. Тем более, что этот "кто-то" – Магнус.

— Я жду, Кейт, – в ее голосе зазвучало раздражение.

— Ты будешь смеяться, я уверена... но мне показалось, только показалось, заметь, что... ну... о, ради всего святого! Мне показалось, что во время всех тех бесед в прошлом ты была готова отыметь меня прямо на своем столе или диване, и только и ждала, что я дам тебе повод...

Магнус моргнула, кашлянула, набрала воздух для ответа, но не выдержала и расхохоталась.

— Ну, вот... я же говорила, – расстроилась Кейт.

Она примерно этого и ожидала. Глупая девчонка, вообразившая себе неизвестно что.

— Это был прекрасный монолог, – произнесла Магнус, чуть успокоившись, – но, если отвлечься от формы, содержание вполне соответствует реальности.

— Подожди... ЧТО? Ты шутишь? Ты действительно шутишь!

То, что всё серьезно, Кейт поняла быстро, где-то на том этапе, когда Магнус снова потеснила ее, заставляя врезаться в стол.

— Возможны два варианта, – сказала Хелен, глядя в глаза Кейт, – первый: ты против, но тогда вопрос, почему все время крутишься рядом, и второй: ты не против, но не знаешь, как сказать. Итак, что выбираешь?

— Можно попросить звонок другу? – спросила Кейт. – Или помощь зала?

— Боюсь, вы исчерпали лимит подсказок, мисс Фриландер, – ответила Хелен насмешливо и склонилась, чтобы поцеловать ее шею.

— Не здесь же... – простонала Кейт. – Ты меня потом за приборы убь...ешь.

Голос сорвался в тот момент, когда Магнус прикусила мочку ее уха.

— Не здесь, – прошептала она Кейт, – и не сейчас. И чем быстрее я закончу с образцами... тем быстрее это будет.

— Тогда я пойду и не буду тебе мешать.

Магнус отступила, и от её улыбки всё внутри Кейт смешалось. Хотелось и прыгать до потолка, и сжаться где-то в углу. Когда она выскользнула за дверь, то была уверена – в колонии стало значительно уютнее. Их персональный источник тепла и света вернулся. В том, что касалось Кейт, так и вовсе наступила экваториальная жара.

И про Уилла она в тот момент совершенно не думала, решив, что они разберутся с этим. Как-нибудь.

Думать о том, что же делать с Уиллом пришлась меньше, чем через сутки после того, как Магнус воспользовалась своим обаянием и добилась того, чтобы у соседей по комнате нашлись очень важные дела часика на три-четыре, которых им с Кейт почти хватило.

И теперь Уилл подсел за столом.

— Привет, – сказал он.

Спокойно, даже как-то нехорошо-спокойно.

— Мне нужно что-то говорить? – спросила Кейт.

Она ковыряла вилкой блеклый баклажан на своей тарелке; неизвестно, кто придумал его потушить, и Кейт не была уверена, что это съедобно. Еще меньше она была уверена в том, что говорить Уиллу.

— Нет. Мне Магнус всё рассказала.

— Магнус? – переспросила Кейт. – Замечательно. Просто великолепно.

— Знаешь, – сказал Уилл, – вообще-то подразумевается, что злиться буду я.

— Вперёд! – буркнула Кейт.

Она боялась посмотреть на него, чтоб не натолкнуться на несчастный взгляд побитого щенка, который Циммерману всё равно удавался, несмотря на множество шрамов и затянутый белой пленкой глаз.

— Это защитный механизм, – сказал Уилл, – агрессия на агрессию, или на вероятность агрессии.

— Чего ты хочешь? – не выдержала Кейт. – Я не собира…

Она закашлялась и выронила вилку.

— Ты как? – обеспокоенно спросил Уилл, он моментально вскочил и склонился над Кейт.

Она посмотрела на него и набрала воздуха... а потом тяжело вздохнула, не зная, что сказать.

— Я в порядке, – произнесла Кейт. – Прости, Уилл. Пожалуйста.

«Только не разрыдайся, как последняя девчонка».

— Я не буду говорить заезженную фразу про друзей, – сказал Уилл. – И не буду делать вид, что совсем не обижен.

— Хорошо, – кивнула Кейт. – Спасибо.

Приступ кашля, минувший пару секунд назад, вернулся с новой силой. Но Кейт больше волновало то, какие последствия будут для Уилла от её решения. Технически, она ему не изменяла, но на самом деле все как раз так и обстояло… С другой стороны, он не походил сейчас на человека, готового пойти на самоубийственную миссию.

Через день Магнус снова исчезла из колонии. А записку, которую она оставила, первой нашла Кейт. Не должна была, эти строки предназначались Уиллу, но они как раз у стура решили поменяться. Он сказал, что она плохо выглядит и ей лучше посидеть в лаборатории, а не бродить по холоду: очередные сбои в отоплении. Уилл считал, что Кейт простудилась. Только, как оказалось, её болезнь была значительно хуже. Даже Джош и Эрин оглядывались на нее с подозрением. Но аналитический разум Уилла на этот раз дал сбой.

Ирония судьбы: именно потому, что ей советовали быть в тепле – теперь она шла по снежным заносам, даже не озаботившись одеться.

«Я – переносчик вируса, – было написано в последнем послании Магнус, её красивым, каллиграфическим почерком, – думаю, именно я привезла его в Убежище, и именно от меня началось заражение. Я почти уверена, что Кейт заражена. Я попытаюсь найти решение. Уилл, я верю твоим суждениям, делай, что считаешь необходимым. Х.М.».

Кейт не была уверена в том, что сделает Уилл. Она боялась, что он из дружбы постарается изолировать её, надеясь на возвращение Магнус. А может быть, он решится убить её и прекратить страдания… но это не то, чего бы Кейт могла ему желать. Потому она решила все сама. Холод замедлит вирус и убьет её раньше, чем она превратится. А даже если не успеет – здесь нет людей, кроме наглухо закрытой и защищенной колонии.

Кейт оступилась и упала в снег. Можно было попробовать подняться и пойти дальше, но она не видела для этого причин. Какая разница, умереть здесь или в пяти шагах от этого места? Лучше потратить это время на то, чтоб посмотреть на восходящее солнце.

Заканчивалась арктическая ночь, и наступал новый день. День, в котором нет места Кейт Фриландер.


End file.
